The present invention relates to convertible roofs and more specifically to hardtop convertible roofs. Retractable roofs for convertible automotive vehicles presently exist. Examples of traditional hard-top convertible roofs are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,828 entitled “Actuation Mechanism for a Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobile” which issued to Rapin et al. on Feb. 19, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,793 entitled “Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobile” which issued to Rapin et al. on Nov. 20, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled “Roof Assembly for a Convertible Vehicle” which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999. These U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
In another example, one retractable hard top roof employs a plurality of rigid roof panels which slide rearwardly over one another during retraction. Typically, these retracting roof panels are mechanically stowed in the trunk of the automotive vehicle. Unfortunately, this system does not fully retract flush within the vehicle body and occupies a relatively large storage space within the trunk.
Recently, various retractable roof systems have been developed with a rigid roof member which swings into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. These systems stow the retracted roof panels in a substantially vertical orientation behind either the front or rear seats. While these systems maintain storage space within the trunk, the retracted roof panels are often stored in an unsightly manner. Additionally, the vertical orientation of the retracted roof panels requires a relatively deep storage compartment. This orientation often precludes use of a retractable roof in vehicles having a usable cargo area such as sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a retractable hard top roof requiring a minimal packaging envelope to maximize storage space within the trunk or cargo area. To achieve this goal, multiple panels are stored in a substantially horizontal manner to minimize the depth of the required storage area.
In accordance with the present invention, a hard top convertible roof includes at least three separate and generally rigid panels interconnected to one another to selectively cover the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, each of the roof panels rearward of a forwardmost roof panel is directly pivotally connected to a single pair of brackets which are fixedly connected to opposite sides of the vehicle. In a further aspect of the present invention, the rearmost two roof panels define an at least-four bar linkage and a moveable link interconnecting the two panels is positioned between the majority portions of the rearmost panels and the pivotal connections of these panels to a fixed location. In still a further aspect of the present invention, an interior surface of a third roof panel faces a majority of an exterior surface of a second roof panel when the roof panels are in a stowed positioned. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a moveable link of an at least four-bar linkage interconnecting a rearmost two roof panels is driven by an actuator which causes the panels to move between raised and stowed positions.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional designs in that the roof panels are stacked in a substantionally horizontal manner which minimizes the packaging space required in both the fore-and-aft direction and the vertical direction. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous because the roof sections may be retracted and stowed within the vehicle trunk so as to maintain the space within the vehicle passenger compartment. The convertible roof of the present invention may also be stowed in a roof storage compartment separated from the passenger compartment and a miscellaneous storage area or trunk.
The present invention also provides a self-covering feature in that when the convertible roof is in the stowed position, the uppermost stacked panel is oriented to display the outer finished surface of the panel. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.